Image or film projection are increasingly being used in aircraft, but also in ships and trains, for both entertaining and informing passengers. On the one hand, reasons of efficiency dictate that this type of projection system should be adjusted to the size of the projection surface in such a way as to use as much of the entire projection surface as possible. On the other hand, motor vehicles, in particular aircraft, experience strong vibrations that might result in unsatisfactory projection results in an image or film projector.
Geometries are normally adjusted by using computer technology to process the image or film material itself, i.e., before actual projection, and then relay it to a projection unit. However, commercially available projectors only enable a limited adjustment to the projection surface, e.g., through lens shifting or trapezoidal correction. But this type of adjustment is generally relatively inflexible.
Furthermore, as a rule, commercially available projectors do not make it possible to counter vibration influences.